Por la Cruz del Sur
by Althariel
Summary: Sōma no ha podido superar la muerte de Sonia... quiere ofrecerle un último tributo, aunque en el fondo sabe que no será el último.


**Por la Cruz del Sur**

_._

_._

_._

_Para LIE_

.

.

.

_"Depositadla en la tierra;  
y que de su carne virgen e impoluta  
broten violetas."  
William Shakespeare_

.

.

.

Sōma deslizó los dedos por la piedra fría, grabada en griego por supuesto, y pensó nuevamente con frustración que si hubiera tenido un momento más, sólo un instante más, ella estaría con vida. El fantasma en su vida, ese que le había obsesionado más que ninguno otro, más que la muerte de su padre y más que su deber ante Athena.

Él sólo podía únicamente aceptarlo ahí, ante ella, ante aquel pedazo de mármol blanco que llevaba su nombre y que no hablaba de lo sola que se había sentido, de lo desesperadamente que amó. Una lágrima lacerante resbaló por su mejilla morena, las flores que llevaba en la mano sufrieron por su desesperación. Alcatraces para la mujer perdida en una batalla personal tan inútil como injusta.

Recordó aquel momento, terminada su primera guerra, una de muchas que había peleado desde entonces, recompuesto el Santuario por un poder extraño más allá de lo que alcanzaba a comprender, un poder que emanaba esa otra mujer que había marcado su destino desde que era un niño, Athena, Saori, la casi madre de Koga, comenzaron a enterrar a los muertos. Desde la ventana de la estancia en la cual se recuperaban él y sus amigos pudo ver la interminable fila de guerreros que portaban en angarillas cuerpos de guerreros cubiertos por prístinas sábanas blancas.

—Los llevarán al templo de Athena—, comentó siguiendo su mirada, en realidad a Kiki le preocupaban dos personas después de la masacre, el adolescente frente a él y el joven que moraba justo en el séptimo templo. —Ella lavará sus heridas y los preparará para el viaje final.

Sōma lo miró sin entender. ¿Su diosa en persona limpiaba los cadáveres?

_"Irracional"_ pensó, eso debería corresponder a sus familiares. _"Athena ni siquiera sabe quién es ella, ¿quién llorará porque esté muerta?_

Durante un breve instante fulminó con la mirada la cortina tras la que se ocultaba la cama en la cual descansaba Edén, luego recordó que ninguno de ellos había perdido tanto en la batalla como él. Antes de iniciarla, poseía una familia, ahora no le quedaba nada. Tras las otras cortinas dormían el resto de sus amigos, Koga, Yuna, Haruto, Ryuho, todos ellos agotados al máximo, sólo él capaz de tenerse en pie. Apretó los puños y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la procesión preguntándose cuál de aquellas parihuelas llevaría el cuerpo moreno de Sonia.

—Quiero estar ahí…— pidió con tanta ambigüedad que dudó sobre si el caballero de Aries lo entendería.

—Nadie puede estar ahí, es el privilegio de nuestra Diosa.

—Ella no debería ir sola hacia…— se le formó un nudo en la garganta, —… allá…— _"Ya ha estado sola mucho tiempo"_pensó.

—No irá sola, irá protegida por energía que es sagrada.

Kiki lo sabía bien, ya lo había visto antes, cuando los compañeros de su maestro perecieron, cuando los más poderosos de la orden se vieron diezmados por un capricho personal del caballero de Géminis. En su privilegiada posición, pudo verlos sufrir, llorar, ofrecer tributos a los caídos que escapaban a su comprensión aunque no a su sentir. Luego vendría el dolor… y ese sería insoportable… Clavó sus ojos de un extraño color violeta en los ambarinos del joven frente a él. No entendía qué clase de lazo podría haber formado con su compañera de armas, pero presentía que era uno inquebrantable.

—Era tu deber.

—No…

No, Sōma no podía pensar así, su deber era proteger a Athena no matar a personas confundidas; su deber era proteger la paz del mundo, no permitir que otros se sacrificaran en vano. Era frustrante… y confuso… confuso darse cuenta de que en esa última batalla, en ese último momento de la vida de ella le perdonó todo, el dolor, el asesinato de su padre, los años de burlas y de orfandad, la soledad, el rencor, todo se lo debía a ella… y aun así la perdonó porque ella lo había hecho fuerte de una manera que nadie más podría comprender, porque el recuerdo de su padre lo había impulsado, pero la sola existencia de ella lo había obligado a continuar, primero por venganza, luego… luego y ahora ya no sabía por qué.

No sabía nada desde el momento en que sostuvo su cuerpo frágil y delgado entre sus brazos y la vida se le escapó como agua entre los dedos.

—Quiero estar ahí.

—No.

La boca se le secó, apretó aún más fuerte los puños, los nudillos se tensaron, algunas de las heridas que tenía en las manos se volvieron a abrir, el dolor debió ser suficiente para calmarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

—Podrás estar en las exequias— explicó el joven lemuriano; gracias a esa particular habilidad que poseía podía palpar el dolor del adolescente como si fuera propio, la confusión, la pérdida y comenzaba a sentirse superado por la desesperación de Sōma que miraba fijamente el cortejo. —Debo dejarlos ahora…

Estaba ansiando abandonarlos, esa nueva generación de Bronce de pronto le parecía excesiva, demasiado sensible para ser guerreros, aún más que sus Shiryu y sus amigos; de repente le recordaban a Hyoga y lo ahogaban con sus exacerbados sentimientos. Haber venido a verlos había sido un error, pero lo había hecho por sentirse útil, por hacer algo más allá de todo lo que no podía hacer por alguien a quien amaba. Después de todo, él mismo cargaba con su correspondiente saco de problemas… un solo problema pecoso y pelirrojo que también estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Suspiró cansado, iría a buscar a Raki y juntos trabajarían en las armaduras, en algo que sí pudiera reparar… eso le parecía un excelente plan.

Pero antes de que saliera alguien le tomó del brazo. Inhaló profundo antes de girarse, estaba tratando de protegerse mentalmente de la intensidad de lo que vendría, lo presintió en el aire que los rodeaba a ambos, en esa habitación con testigos dormidos que no sabrían nada de lo que entre ellos dos había pasado.

—Quiero pedirte algo…— estaba tan alterado que le costaba articular su petición, ni siquiera sabía si un maestro como Kiki querría complacerlo. Extendió dos trozos de armadura, uno de la del León Menor, el otro, una parte de la armadura dorada de Escorpión. Ambos trozos eran irreconocibles, pequeñas piezas de armadura que pronto se desprenderían de la sagrada energía que las mantenía con vida.

Kiki no quería escuchar su petición, al mismo tiempo no podía negarse.

Trabajó en ello un par de horas, Raki a su lado extendiéndole los instrumentos celestes y el polvo de estrellas necesario para tan laboriosa creación. Nunca había cometido una atrocidad como aquella, le parecía estar construyendo un ser nuevo a través de piezas mutiladas, estaba dando vida de alguna forma extraña a algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Una vez terminadas, ambas piezas tenían el tamaño justo, las cuatro puntas estaban tan afiladas que podría asesinarse a alguien con ellas. Una reverberaba en dorado, como la luz del sol, la otra parecía construida de llamas del fuego.

Ambas tenían la misma forma y recordaban a un mismo elemento, el fuego de sus poseedores, brillantes gracias a su habilidad, vivas gracias a la sangre derramada.

Kiki sintió un escalofrió, sabía cuál sería el uso y no estaba de acuerdo, pero le había hecho una promesa a un adolescente con el corazón destrozado, uno que al menos estaba intentando salir adelante.

Edén se había esfumado, para cuando iniciaron las exequias nadie sabía dónde o cómo encontrarlo. Koga había esperado que volviera, Yuna que no se hubiera marchado… él en cambio agradecía su desaparición. Quería llevar sólo su dolor hasta esa zona del Santuario en la cual enterraban a los muertos. Quería llevar sólo el peso de la muerte sobre sus hombros, no deseaba compartir ese momento con nadie.

Hacía el mediodía se unieron al cortejo fúnebre que transportaba envueltos en lienzos blancos y perfumados los cuerpos de Schiller, Mycenae, Sonia, Ionia y Amor. A los otros caídos se les había buscado sin fruto alguno: Paradox y Tokisada. En ese momento Sōma se enteró que aun siendo traidores, todos ellos habían pertenecido a la orden dorada y se les trataba en ese último camino como tal.

Él caminaba cerca de ella, si hubiera querido podría haber tomado su mano, pero aún no era el momento… aún quedaban lágrimas por derramar en soledad y silencio.

Esperó a que los óbolos fueran colocados y, antes de que la ceremonia se diera por concluida se acercó a ella y colocó entre sus dedos fríos la Cruz del Sur, aquel símbolo que los unió y los separó, elaborada con aquel resto de la armadura del León Menor.

—Tendrías que haber vivido… para estar conmigo…— murmuró tratando de reconocer en esa efigie sin cicatrices a Sonia, trató de recordar la mirada inefable de sus ojos verdes, el pálido cabello oculto tras la mortaja. —Para no estar sola jamás… te llevas una parte mía contigo…

Tomó la otra pieza, otra Cruz del Sur brillante, dorada a la luz de los últimos rayos de sol, y la colgó en su cuello así como solía llevar el _clothstone_ del su armadura ahora un tanto inservible. El tacto frío del metal dorado se sentía extraño… ajeno… y luego, poco a poco tibio.

—Lo prometo… — sólo la nada, el silencio, le ofrecieron una respuesta.

Colocó las maltratadas flores sobre la tumba, en la tierra había vuelto a crecer el pasto. De entre sus ropas sacó la pieza que Kiki había hecho para él, su gemela reposaba bajo tierra junto a ella. Al final acabó por grabar su nombre y la fecha en la que comenzó su más grande obsesión por la mujer a la que deificó e idolatró… a la que subió en un pedestal demasiado tarde para ambos.

—Pudiste darme un momento más… pude haberte salvado… pude haberlo hecho, Sonia...— comenzó con el reclamo habitual… —Ahora soy más fuerte…

Lloró como todos los años en la misma fecha y se quedó toda la tarde ahí, leyéndole un libro en voz alta, poniendo un poco de música de su país, evitando que ella siguiera sola allá donde estuviera.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_


End file.
